


Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Now that you mentioned replicators... (made for Ship Day 2020)

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2020 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fanart, screen cap fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Wallpapers made for Ship Day 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Sam & Jack screen cap fic - Now that you mentioned replicators... (made for Ship Day 2020)

[Ship Day 2020](https://forum.gateworld.net/threads/94394-SHIP-DAY-2020-Eighteenth-Annual-Sam-Jack-Celebration!)

[Joke not mine, found here](https://www.scarymommy.com/funny-mom-jokes/)


End file.
